Enséñame la vida Enséñame el amor
by Bakura Yakushi
Summary: dicen que si amas algo, dejalo libre, si regresa, fue tuyo y si no, nunca lo fue...pero que pasa cuando eres tu el que tienes que regresar por lo tuyo? lo harias? LxDL cap 3 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Yo se, que debería de estar actualizando otros fics, pero es que me fascina esta pareja! Son tan lindos! TwT …

Andy: este fic será mas una historia basada un poco en el ocarine of time, pero en si no tendrá nada mas que las bases de hay, lo demás es puro invento…

Así es, espero que les agrade, es mi primer intento con una historia de Zelda xD

Andy: vamos a lo de siempre.

Adevetencia: este es un fic YAOI, si no te gusta el genero, sal de aquí….es mas, si no te gusta porque estas aquí? O.oU

Disclamer: créanme, si Zelda fuera mío….pues Dark Link seria la pareja oficial de Link y muchas cosas estarían de cabeza xD

Sin mas que decir…!

Andy: pasamos al fic, que lo disfruten…

**Enséñame**** la vida. Enséñame el amor.**

**Por Bakura Yakushi.**

**Cap. 1 mío.**

"Navi…el no desaparece…."

El héroe del tiempo estaba en el templo del agua, mirando a un Dark Link derrotado, boca arriba y con su espada enganchada en la pared…..Link estaba seguro de haberlo atravesado con su espada, lo estaba, la sensación era demasiado horrorosa para ser mentira.

"de seguro esta bajo una maldición de Ganondorf…"

El rubio dio una mirada asustada a la hada.

"qui-quiere decir que…..que el era inocente?! Lo estaban manipulando?! MATE A UN INOCENTE?!"

"Link, tranquilízate! Lo mas seguro es que el sea solo un ser creado a base de magia…"

"pero lo mate! Tal vez el ni quería pelear conmigo!"

"su único propósito era matarte, es obvio que si quería pelear!"

"pero mate a un inocente!"

La pequeña hada voló sobre el cuerpo inerte, examinándolo por un momento antes de declarar.

"Link, escúchame….todavía puedo percibir energía saliendo de el, tu debes de poder sentirlo ahora, cuando entramos el estaba rodeado de una aura oscura….ahora el tiene una energía diferente….esa debe ser su verdadera energía…"

El Hylian se arrodillo a un lado de Dark Link y lo toco….estaba frió, pero su piel era tan suave…pudo percibir una energía extraña en el, no era la de un ser vivo, pero tampoco era la energía de un ser creado por Ganondorf.

"tienes razón Navi….todavía esta vivo…."

"eso es, si el fuera un ser normal, estaría sangrando mucho no crees?"

Con repugnancia Link miro hacia el sitio donde el había hundido su espada hasta la empuñadura…donde tenia que haber sangre no había nada….si, estaba mojado, pero de agua al caer, no de sangre….

"además, lo escuchaste jadear en la pelea, o al menos respirar?"

Era cierto, la pelea fue larga y extenuante, pero en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando lo golpeo escucho un sonido de parte del pelinegro, nada, un jadeo, un grito, ni cuando la espada lo atravesó….

"Entonces que debo hacer Navi?"

"mmm…..de seguro si matamos a Ganondorf la maldición se romperá y lo dejara libre o…"

"…o?"

"o el desaparecerá al matar a su amo….si el fue creado por magia de ese malvado, se alimenta de esa energía y al desaparecer, el también lo hará…."

"……."

Desaparecerá……esa era la única palabra que llenaba la cabeza de Link…la suave energía que emanaba del chico de tez tan pálida era extraña para el….pero también era tibia y reconfortante….no deseaba perderlo…

Dark Link era el único ser que lo había estado esperando exclusivamente a el…tanto tiempo…

Dark Link era suyo, no de Ganondorf….

Con ese pensamiento, el tomo en brazos al pelinegro, sorprendiéndose de lo liviano que era, y lo coloco con delicadeza frente al árbol marchito donde lo encontró…toco suavemente el rostro inconciente con sus dedos, paseando por sus labios antes de levantarse y empezar a caminar.

"vamos Navi…."

Salieron del templo del agua, Link estaba decidido a derrotar a Ganondorf.

Y después….

…regresar por lo que le pertenecía…

TBC…..

Y aquí termina el primer cap.

Andy: los demás serán mas largos, pero este solo es el principio.

Creo que soy el primer chiflado en escribir un fic de Linkxdark Link en español xD

Andy: bueno….

No importa! Ya verán como sigue la historia! Estoy seguro que les gustara!

Andy: aja…dejando sus episodios de delirios de grandeza atrás, pasamos a otras cosas…

Esperamos opiniones de cómo empezó esto, si les intereso la historia o que xD

Andy: deje review si?

Eso mero, nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

Andy: chao…

Adiosito..!! xD

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


	2. Chapter 2

Andy: este si que ha sido tiempo record o.O

Si, hola a todos…!!! Es que la verdad el estar jugando en la comp. Me inspiro para escribir xD

Andy: como sea, es bueno que actualices, pero mejor vamos a lo bueno

Oky doky…!

Adevetencia: este es un fic YAOI, si no te gusta el genero, sal de aquí….es mas, si no te gusta porque estas aquí? O.oU

Disclamer: créanme, si Zelda fuera mío….pues Dark Link seria la pareja oficial de Link y muchas cosas estarían de cabeza xD

Sin mas que decir…!

Andy: pasamos al fic, que lo disfruten…

**Enséñame la vida. Enséñame el amor.**

**Por Bakura Yakushi.**

**Cap. 2 la Triforce del poder.**

La pelea había sido larga y tortuosa, justo como se esperaría que fuese, pero Link no se rendiría, tenía mucho que perder si no lograba derrotar a Ganondorf y ahora más que antes pensaba solo en ganar.

Por fin logro derrotar al malvado ser, la princesa Zelda estaba a salvo, el reino estaba a salvo, todo estaba bien….

Ahora era tiempo de ir por lo que le pertenecía…

Se logro escabullir de la fiesta que la princesa había organizado en su honor, salio lo mas apresurado posible, llamo a Epona para ir lo mas rápido posible, Navi estaba muy desconcertada por su forma de actuar.

"Link, que pasa?"

"debo ir al templo del agua…!"

"pero para que?!"

"debo ir….!"

La fiel hada lo siguió sin saber a que se dirigía el Hylian en ese templo, pero al parecer el si estaba bien seguro de su razón.

Al llegar haya, saludo rápidamente a los zora que se encontró en el camino y ya sin Ganondorf influenciando el recinto, el llegar a su objetivo le fue muy fácil.

Ahí, justo donde lo había dejado, recostado a los pies del árbol en la única isla del cuarto, se encontraba Dark Link….

Link se acerco despacio a el, sin perderlo de vista en ningún momento…estaba inconciente…..acaso estaba muerto? Vivía a través de la magia del malvado tirano?

Pero no, al sostenerlo suavemente en sus brazos descubrió que estaba frió, pero no entumecido, era exactamente la misma textura que sintió cuando lo dejo….y ese calor tan reconfortante que sentía en su interior no se había ido….

"vaya….que crees que signifique esto Link?"

"no se en realidad Navi….pero esta vivo…dormido pero vivo…."

"y porque no lo despiertas?"

"porque no despertara…."

Los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar esa voz, vieron hacia atrás y vieron una silueta dorada que los miraba con ojos verdes luminosos, el ser de luz parecía fastidiado en si….

"ya, dejen de verme así…."

"esto…..disculpa pero…quien eres?"

"pues soy una de las diosas de la Triforce, obvio…"

Link se quedo helado en su sitio mientras que Navi voló frenética de un lado al otro.

"LA DIOSA? PERO CUAL, COMO DONDE PORQUE AHHHH….!!!!!!!????"

"Si te callas te diré…."

"lo…lo siento…"

La figura se cruzo de brazos mientras se acercaba a ellos, su brillante luz primero no había dejado que Link la viera bien, pero sus ojos se acostumbraron después de un momento le presto toda su atención.

"bien, por lo que veo estas muy interesado en este chico…."

"usted sabe algo acerca de el?"

"claro que lo se, soy una diosa después de todo, soy Farore, la diosa del poder, la que dormía dentro de la Triforce del poder, la que Ganondorf tomo…."

El héroe del tiempo no entendía porque estaba ahí la diosa, de repente una idea terrible llego a su mente….si estaba ahí era tal vez para acabar con el único rastro que quedaba de Ganondorf…Dark Link…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sostuvo estrechamente al chico inconciente con un brazo mientras que desenvainaba con su otro brazo su espada, levantando una rodilla para darse apoyo y apunto firmemente su espada a la diosa.

La figura de luz miro tal acción sin inmutarse, con voz calmada hablo.

"Link, que haces?!"

"soy la diosa del poder…y has tomado la decisión de defender a ese chico de mi….sin saber nada de el?"

"si…..no lo conoceré y el fue creado por Ganondorf para matarme….pero el es mío….y no dejare que te lo lleves…."

La diosa vio la determinación e los ojos de Link, su valor y su noble corazón….a parte de un hermoso sentimiento que crecía en su interior a pasos agigantados…

Entonces se hecho a reír.

"hylian…..jamás dije que iba a desaparecer a tu amado…si estoy aquí, es porque mi presencia es necesaria…"

"ah si? para que?"

Aun con lo dicho, Link no había dejado su postura ofensiva.

"vine porque se la historia de ese joven….y sin mi, el no despertara jamás…"

Con esas palabras la espada de Link cayo al suelo y su atención se volcó a la diosa.

"Ganondorf se unió con un malvado hechicero llamado Vaati para crear el arma perfecta contra ti, ya que tu representabas una amenaza para ambos…pero para hacerla necesitaban un contenedor…una noche, Vaati regreso al castillo de Ganondorf con un bebe en brazos y esos dos seres sin corazón lo utilizaron para crear a su guerrero…

"Dark Link fue creado con tus miedos, odios y la suma de todos tus sentimientos negativos, utilizando su magia, ellos pusieron esos oscuros sentimientos dentro del bebe, utilizando magia lo hicieron crecer y lo manipularon para que tuviera tus mismas habilidades y destrezas, tu rival perfecto…"

"Esa era la influencia maligna de Ganondorf sobre el, lo utilizo hasta el ultimo minuto, le robo toda su vida, pues el hechizo no puede ser revertido, tu perdiste 7 años, el perdió 17 años….su corazón es inocente a pesar de su influencia innegablemente mágica, pues jamás ha salido de este cuarto…el ahora es un ser mágico…"

"sin magia que lo alimente esta destinado a dormir por la eternidad, pero tu acabaste con Ganondorf, quien era su fuente de energía y también liberaste la Triforce del poder….pues bien, ahora yo se la entrego a el…….y te lo entrego a ti…de ahora en adelante, Dark Link tendrá la Triforce del poder….y tu lo tendrás a el….es tu responsabilidad después de todo…"

Al escuchar tales palabras Link sintió una felicidad enorme que lo embargaba, no sabia porque, pero así se sentía….

"aceptas esta responsabilidad? Hay muchos malvados que querrán utilizar el poder que le otorgare y tu deberás enseñarle a ser noble y ayudarle a defender este regalo, porque si lo pierde, ten por seguro que morirá…"

"que?"

"no sobrevivirá a que le quiten la vida dos veces…..aceptas?

"acepto!"

La diosa sonrió complacida y alzo sus brazos, el cuerpo de Dark Link brillo con una suave luz dorada y levito de los brazos de Link, quedando frente a la Diosa, de ella salia una energía dorada que se poso sobre el joven y Link vio como en su mano aparecía el sello de la Triforce.

Suavemente empezó a descender, lo que hizo que Link lo tomara en brazos otra vez.

La Diosa suspiro y dijo.

"se que harán un buen trabajo, confió en ustedes….te dejo ahora a cargo, héroe del tiempo…..te estaré ayudando….nos vemos.."

Y así como llego, la diosa desapareció en el aire, dejando a Link con Dark Link.

"vaya, eso fue maravilloso no crees?"

"si navi, lo fue…"

"y….bien? porque no lo despiertas ahora?"

"eso haré…"

Con suavidad, Link empezó a mover a Dark Link mientras le daba golpecitos el la cara, mas no recibía respuesta…..por alguna extraña razón, los labios de Dark Link le parecían cada vez mas hermosos….sin poder resistirse, se inclino para besarlo.

"etto…Link…..no creo que eso lo despierte…"

El chico ignoro a la hada, esos labios eran tan suaves, tan deliciosos, fríos pero a la vez tibios, era como el cielo…

Cuando por fin se separo, vio el rostro del joven…..los parpados se arrugaron levemente en un gesto adorable, para revelar dos rubíes brillantes…Dark Link tenia la cara de alguien que había despertado de un hermoso sueño con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…

El gesto paso a ser una mueca de curiosidad al ver quien lo sostenía…pero sin decir nada, el pelinegro se alzo para dar un leve beso en los labios al rubio, dejándolo un poco desconcertado, muy complacido, si, pero también desconcertado.

"por que hiciste eso?!"

Navi volaba de un lado a otro, clamando por atención.

"el lo hizo primero…y fue agradable….así que yo quise hacerlo también…acaso estuvo mal?"

La voz era muy similar a la de Link, tal vez un poco ronca pero guardaba gran similitud, a lo que Link sonrió.

"no, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, pero ahora debemos salir de aquí…"

"salir? Yo jamás he salido de aquí….no…no puedo"

El pelinegro hizo una mueca de dolor al decir eso, lo que llamo la atención de Link.

"porque?...tienes miedo?"

El otro asintió suavemente.

"mi señor me castigara, el es muy malo…podría lastimarte…."

"no te preocupes nunca mas por el, ya no existe…ahora eres libre…"

"libre?"

"si, significa que puedes hacer lo que quieras…"

"….puedo ir contigo?"

"solo si tu quieres…"

La mirada arrobada de Dark Link era simplemente hermosa, el solo tardo unos segundos en contestar.

"si, si quiero ir contigo…."

"pues así será…"

"como te llamas?"

"soy Link…y tu eres mi Dark Link…"

El pareció pensarlo un momento y por fin declaro

"Link…me agrada…"

"andando…"

"si…!"

Sin decir más, el héroe del tiempo salio de la habitación con Dark Link en sus brazos, nadie los separaría jamás….

TBC.

Awwwwww….!!!!

Andy: sinceramente hablando, pensamos que Dark link nunca fue malo, el simplemente fue una creación influenciada por Ganondorf, así que el jamás aprendió a ser malo por su propia cuenta…

En efecto, como podía ser malo si el nunca pudo conocer mas aya de ese cuarto.

Andy: no estamos en contra de los Dark Link malos, en lo personal me fascinan…

Solamente queríamos mostrar una versión diferente, ojala y no nos linchen xD

Andy: aunque no se preocupen, Dark link tendrá problemitas con su lado Dark, recuerden, el no podrá controlarlo bien, porque era Ganondorf el que se encargaba de eso…

En efecto, pero pasemos a los review si?

Vale-chan 1

Preferí hacerlo después del viaje, para ir a lo bueno rapidito xD, espero que te guste este cap. Y gracias por tu review

Linky-pooh

xD tu review me gusto, y si, pondré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer un lemon decente, veo que no hay muchos por aquí T.T espero que no te haya hecho espera mucho y que te guste xD gracias por tu review.

Danyeda

Me alegro que así sea, y es que son tan lindos TwT que no me pude resistir, además, este me quedo corto para mis estándares, pero seguiré avanzando, tu no te preocupes, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Rhape.

Ya he leído tus fic XD me gusto mucho Kiss y Kiss 2 me agrada la comedia, este fic tendrá algo de comedia y si, ya pase por tu galería robándote unas imagencitas xD, review? Etto……soy muy olvidadizo asi que ma mayor parte del tiempo me olvido de dejar review T///T pero me gustan tus historias, 100...!!

Gracias por tu review y no me he tardado mucho o si?

A todos muchas gracias y los vemos en futuras fechas!

Andy: andiamo, arrivederchi….

Nos vemos! Dejen reviews…!

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ho…hola n.ñ….si, yo se, me tarde mucho T.T**

**Andy: en efecto, ya decía yo que era raro que actualizases tan rápido….**

**Ni modo, no podía hacer mucho, además me estaban exigiendo que actualizara mis otros fics, yo que culpa?**

**Andy: mucha, porque estos son tus fic….**

**Well…..mejor pacemos al fic ñ.ñU!**

**Andy: aja….**

**Advertencia:**

**Este es un fic Yaoi, si no te gusta el genero, sal de aquí, no me hago responsable de lo que leas y si no te gusta este genero….para que estas aquí? O.oU**

**Disclamer: zelda es un excelente juego de avanzados gráficos…..por ende ni en un millón de años yo podría hacer algo asi, entiéndase que no es mió, asi que no me demanden…!!**

**Andy: por ultimo, al fic…!**

**Enséñame la vida. Enséñame el amor.**

**Por Bakura Yakushi.**

**Cap. 3 el mundo exterior…**

La salida del templo del agua fue muy rápida y simple, gracias a que Dark Link todavía era una sombra no necesitaba respirar y Link se auxilio de la túnica Zora, lo que si fue algo inesperado fue la primera impresión de Dark Link al mundo exterior….

El grito…..

Bueno, cualquiera hubiera gritado al ver la cara de un zora tan de cerca y mas si tomamos en cuenta que el; perdón, la zora te mira como si quisiera comerte la cabeza…!

"Ruto?!"

"Link, exijo saber quien es el…!!"

"pues….."

El Hylian estaba un poco nervioso, tenía en sus brazos a su sombra y este lo había sujetado por el cuello con sus brazos por el susto, ahora quedaba explicarle a Ruto que ese era su sombra y todo eso…lo malo era que ella había puesto tan mala cara que podría fácilmente haber hecho llorar a un Goron….

"soy Dark Link…."

La voz de Dark Link era un tanto tranquila, al parecer se le había pasado el susto anterior…Ruto cambio su expresión al oír eso..

"ah….eres como su hermano?"

"nop……"

"entonces…?"

"pues el es algo asi como mi….sombra?"

"que?"

La verdad era que Link no estaba muy de humor para un interrogatorio y parecía que la princesa no lo dejaría en paz hasta estar completamente satisfecha….estaba pensando en una forma para explicarlo mejor cuando Dark Link hablo.

"soy una creación de Ganondorf para matar a Link, pero Link me libero al matarlo asi que ahora ya no estoy obligado a ello…."

La cara de la sabia del agua era todo un poema….al parecer estaba muy confundida como para hablar asi que se creo un silencio bastante incomodo, el cual fue cortado por un tintineo y la vocecilla de Navi.

"emmmm…Link, debemos irnos, la Princesa Zelda quería que habláramos hoy con ella, asi que apresúrate…!"

"eh?"

El hada bufó molesta para repetir la mentira a ver si asi la captaba su amigo….

"que la princesa Zelda nos espera, anda…!"

"pero Navi ella no…"

"QUE TE MUEVAS…!!!!"

Ante el grito de Navi, Link decidió que lo mejor era seguirla aunque no recordaba que Zelda le hubiese dicho que quería hablar con el…

"nos vemos Ruto, adios, debo irme…!!!"

Dicho eso nado lo mas rápido que pudo para salir del lago y ya en la orilla llamo a Epona, Dark Link estaba embelezado con ella.

"es hermoso….que es?"

La inocencia de su sombra era algo enternecedor, Link le sonrió abiertamente, se acerco a el con las riendas de Epona en su mano para que el pelinegro pudiese acariciarla a su gusto, vio como el chico acercaba su mano con algo de nervios, pero al ver que la yegua no lo evitaba la acaricio con mas confianza, sonriendo….

Link amo de inmediato esa sonrisa, la mayoría del tiempo su sombra se quedaba con un rostro nulo de emociones asi que esas sonrisas eran de lo mas preciadas para el.

"es Epona y es mi yegua….y…."

"Eh…chicos, no quisiera interrumpirlos, pero…"

El ruido de algo nadando a toda prisa en el agua llamo su atención y vio a Ruto que iba a toda prisa contra ellos, lo que, muy a su pesar debía admitir, lo asusto.

De un rápido movimiento subió sobre Epona y con su brazo jalo con facilidad a Dark Link, sentándolo de lado delante de el, la yegua no protesto con el casi imperceptible peso del pelinegro y corrió con rapidez del lugar, alejándose del lago casi de inmediato.

Una vez en el campo de Hyrule, Navi empezó a reírse de buena gana, lo que llamo la atención de Link…

" de que te ríes Navi?"

"de la cara de Ruto, cuando Dark Link le dijo que fue hecho para matarte, su cara era tan cómica…!"

" fue divertido verdad? Pero ahora podrías decirme porque debemos ir a hablar con la princesa Zelda…?"

El hada se quedo quieta en el aire, Link detuvo a Epona, mientras miraba fijamente a su hada…

"que?.."

"Link…..era una mentira para que Ruto los dejara en paz…!"

" de veras?!"

"por las diosas…."

Mientras cabalgaban Dark Link veía todo a su alrededor lleno de curiosidad, el mundo exterior era demasiado diferente al templo del agua, había mucha luz y cosas, se sentía un tanto azorado con la experiencia, pero el brazo firme que lo sostenía por la cintura le daba seguridad…la presencia del Hylian le hacia sentir bien…

Link sintió como su sombra se recostó sobre el, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro, tal vez habían sido demasiadas emociones en su primer día en el exterior y eso que ni siquiera era medio día…

Se adentraron al bosque, mientras andaban, se encontraron con un pequeño manantial, a Link le pareció el lugar perfecto para descansar de tantas sorpresas.

"descansemos un rato, todavía falta para que lleguemos a casa…"

"esta bien…"

Desmontaron y se sentaron cerca del agua, el rubio vio como su sombra miraba curioso el agua, lo que le extraño.

"pasa algo?"

"eh?"

"que si pasa algo con el agua?"

"no…."

"entonces porque la miras tanto?"

"es solo que…es tan diferente a la que tenia alrededor en el templo….esta es clara y tibia….y tiene cosas dentro de ella…la del templo era oscura y fría…"

Un dejo de tristeza se oía en su voz, Link rápidamente se acerco a el para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente mientras lo acunaba.

"tranquilo, ya jamás tendrás que regresar aya, te lo prometo, jamás te dejare…"

"lo prometes?..."

Los ojos color rubí miraban esperanzados a los azules, lo que hizo que Link se enterneciera mas y besara con suavidad sus labios, Dark Link acepto ese beso mansamente mientras observaba al rubio.

"te doy mi palabra…"

El pelinegro sonrió y se abrazo a Link, se quedaron ahí durante un rato, luego se levantaron y siguieron su camino, antes del anochecer llegaron a la casa de Link.

El no vivía con los Kokiri dado su cambio de edad, asi que se construyo una cabaña en el bosque, era lo suficientemente buena para el y su sombra, además que con su trabajo de exterminar plagas (véase monstruos, fantasmas, cosas de héroe xD) se ganaba suficiente para contratar a gente para que lo ayudara a hacer alguna modificación que necesitara…

"bien, estamos en casa…"

Link abrió la puerta y le enseño toda la cabaña a su sombra, al finalizar pensó que era hora de descansar…

"Dark, tienes hambre?"

Insértese aquí la cara de un chibi Dark Link sin la menor idea de lo que le están diciendo….

"…eh?..°-°U"

"link! El es una criatura mágica, no necesita comer! ¬¬U"

"ah, es cierto, lo olvide Navi n.nU en ese caso no importa, nos vamos a dormir?"

"ah….esta bien…"

El rubio jalo a su sombra a su alcoba, donde se despojo de su ropa para ponerse una camisa blanca y unos pantalones flojos que eran su pijama, una vez cambiado, le ofreció uno a Dark Link.

" ponte esto para que puedas dormir cómodo…como eres mi sombra seguro que te quedara bien!"

"gracias…"

El pelinegro empezó a quitarse la ropa tranquilamente mientras que el rubio sacudía la cama pero cuando su mirad topo con el torso desnudo de su sombra no pudo mas que quedarse viendo ese delicado y pálido cuerpo.

Dark Link se termino de cambiar y sintió la suavidad de esa ropa…le gusto mucho…miro a Link y vio que el tenia una cara rara, además de estar rojo…acaso estaba enfermo?

"estas bien?"

"eh?...ah!, ah, si, estoy bien, bien, gracias..!...nos acostamos?"

"si…"

Link se acostó y espero a que su sombra se metiera en las sabanas antes de apagar la lampara que daba luz al cuarto, agarro su almohada y se disponía a dormir cuando sintió un par de brazos que se resbalaban por su cuello.

Acaso Dark Link quería…? Nah, era demasiado pronto, descarto sus pervertidos pensamientos para darse la vuelta y confortar al pelinegro, pues de seguro lo que andaba buscando era afecto y el gustosamente se lo daría.

Lo que no descartaba una demostración mas explicita de ese aprecio…..en un futuro no muy lejano

El pelinegro se acomodo contra su espalda como pudo, aunque era algo incomodo, en eso sintió que Link se movía y quedaban frente a frente, el pelinegro se alegro del cambio y se apretó contra el pecho del rubio, quien después de unos segundos lo abrazo también.

"buenas noches Dark"

"buenas noches Link"

"ejem, ejem…¬¬U"

Insértese dos gotitas en la oscuridad del cuarto, seguidas de dos voces que decían.

"buenas noches Navi"

**TBC…**

**Well, well, nuestros niños ya están en casita, eso es bueno…!**

**Andy: pobre hada, se ha de sentir ignorada….**

**Ni modis, igual, ella sabe que todos la queremos mucho! Pero pasemos a algo mas interesante…!**

**Andy: review….**

**Asi es, GRACIAS A LA GENTE BONITA QUE SE TOMO SU TIEMPITO EN ESCRIBIRME UN REVIEW…!!!**

**Danyeda **

**Etto….pues, ya actualice ñ.ñ**

**Andy; obvio que ya se dio cuenta! ¬¬U**

**Jeje, cierto…y en efecto, Link no es el uke! Total, tuvo su tiempito para aprender "ciertas cositas" aunque le falto alguien con quien practicar….!**

**Andy: los Hylians son taaaaan raros…¬¬**

**Siiiii…!!! Yo se que metí la pata hasta el fondo, pero ya lo modifique, gracias por decírmelo! Es que la verdad no me acordaba…!!! TT0TT**

**Andy: muchas gracias por tu review y tu paciencia…**

**Rhape**

**T0T demo, demo! Las imágenes son lindas y las quiero…..!!!!!**

**Se ve a Bakura que sale corriendo para esconderse junto con las imágenes….**

**Andy: oye!, oooooyeeeee…!!! Era broma! Sal de ahí!...bah, ni modo le sigo yo….si, están buenos tus fics, supongo que leíste la explicación de Dark link, esta bien al forma en la que lo manejas, pero al niño este le gustan las parejas raras, igual que su cabeza….y si, ya rectificamos ese pequeño error pero gracias por preocuparte…gracias por tu review….**

**Linky-pooh**

**Andy: pues aunque sea parecido deberías de escribirlo, total es tu idea, tu harás cosas diferentes en ella, pero si no quieres igual, puedes mandarnos un correo para leer tu idea, aunque yo creo que deberías de escribirlo, hacen falta fics en español…gracias por tu review…**

**-vale-chan-1**

**Andy: para no hacerte perder tu tiempo omitiré la explicación de porque se comprota asi Dark Link, pero a mi también me gusto mucho la idea, es algo innovador…si, ya cambiamos ese detallito, como dijimos antes no somos gamers consumados, lo sentimos, muchas gracias por decirnos ese errorzazo, gracias por tus ánimos y por tu review…!**

**Kitsune1818**

**Andy: muchas gracias por ambos reviews, es un verdadero halago que te guste este fic a pesar de no ser de tus parejas favoritas, muchísimas gracias por tu review y disculpa la tardanza, te diré que esta actualizando "seguido" si tomo en cuenta su manía por tardarse en escribir…**

**Andy: a todos los que han leído este fic, muchas gracias y el doble de gracias a los que dejaron reviews, esperamos oír sus opiniones y nos estaremos viendo en futuras fechas, ahora los dejo porque tengo que ir a buscar a cierta gallina cobarde, hasta luego!**

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


End file.
